One important performance measure of the storage platform supporting a virtual machine is the latency that the virtual machine experiences when the virtual machine submits a request (e.g., read request, write request) to the storage platform. The storage platform may include a host device (i.e., a physical device) on which the virtual machine is instantiated. The storage platform may include a hypervisor (i.e., a software program running on the host device) that interfaces the virtual machine with the physical hardware of the host device. The storage platform may include a network that interfaces the hypervisor to a remote storage system (i.e., remote from the perspective of the host device). The storage platform may also include the remote storage system that carries out the request (e.g., provides data requested by a read request, writes data from write request onto a storage medium). Techniques are discussed herein below to analyze the latency experienced by the virtual machine in order to assist a system administrator (or other individual) diagnosis the primary cause of the latency experienced by the virtual machine.